


An Attack To Grad Students

by oyabros



Series: KuroTsukki long-distance relationship [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ex Boyfriend, Getting Back Together, Graduate School, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyabros/pseuds/oyabros
Summary: Kuroo took a deep breath and looked Tsukishima in the eye, slowly reached for his hand, and felt the fight slowly leave his body.“It has always been you, Kei. I'm home.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsukki long-distance relationship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765057
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	An Attack To Grad Students

For photo inspiration, click [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_w_iOOA_3Y/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

\----------------

“It has always been you, Kei.” The words had been ringing in Tsukishima’s head for a few days now. Tsuki sighed to himself as he turned the shower off in the Sendai Frog’s shower room. He found his body feeling heavy, but he knows today’s practice had nothing to do with the exhaustion he was feeling.

As soon as he got out, he was bombarded with the boisterous invitation of his teammates. Tsukki could not help but wonder why he appears to attract loud people.

“Tsukishima! We’re going out for dinner, join us!” Said boisterous teammate shouted at him.

“I’ll pass,” Tuski responded coldly.

“You’re still so snobbish, Tsukishima! We’ve been teammates for a while. Give this night to your senpai!”

But Tsukishima was already getting his bag and saying his goodbye. It’s not that Tsukki dislikes the noise. He does not like it either. He probably built an immunity already after being teammates with Hinata for 3 years in Karasuno and around the same amount of time of being with Tetsuro.  
Tetsurou--

Tsukishima sighed again. He felt like he sighed a year’s worth of sigh already just in a span of a few days. He then threw his gym bag carelessly at the backseat of his car and decided to have a music-less drive on the way home instead. His mind has already been a chaos and feels like exploding soon if he does not get any silence.  
His phone lightens up, and he did not bother checking it. He knows who would be messaging him at that moment. It’s not as if they did not have earlier arrangements, and besides, that phrase has been ringing in his head nonstop. His heart appears to have the same business, and it hasn’t slowed down since he entered his car.

It has been two years, and he can’t believe that Tetsuro can still make him feel a lot of things even if they haven’t seen or talked to each other. He feels pathetic and even stupid for agreeing to see him. He still hasn’t stopped from slapping himself mentally for sending that “ok” message when Tetsuro asked if they can talk. All it took was one line, “I miss you, Kei.” And he was running back to him, just like that.

But a man has pride, and Tsukishima Kei is not going to let his ex of 2 years (boyfriend of 3 years) know that he is still madly into him and regrets every single second of being away from him. No, Kei Tsukishima has his pride so, he is going to meet his ex, head held up high, and will not admit that he missed him and that he regrets everything. Kei has his pride, but he might be willing to forget that.

“Kei.” It was almost a whisper, but Tsukishima immediately gravitated towards the voice as if it was a prayer to summon to him. All his thoughts of pride and whatnot almost vanished; he almost came running to that person who he can’t seem to forget. But did he even want to forget? Then all of a sudden, the longing, the sadness, the hurt, came rushing to him as if he was doused in cold water.

He nodded in Kuroo’s direction and tilted his head so Kuroo will follow him to the elevator. He is half wondering why Kuroo has not said anything snarky yet, but he refused to have Kuroo occupy his mind more than he already is doing. The elevator eventually came to a stop to Tsukishima’s apartment. They agreed to meet at Kei’s place instead, as to avoid the media or paparazzi. The volleyball team has a solid fan base, and scandals are instant money for vultures. Tsukishima wants to avoid that.

“Oya, oya. Nice play you got here.” Kuro said as Tsukishima opened his apartment. “Must be nice to be a professional volleyball player, endorsements and all.”  
Tsukishima just shrugged and sat on the chair in the dining area.

“You hungry? I brought some food from the katsu place you used to like.” Kuro’s voice died down a little towards the end. Tsukishima almost felt bad for him, so he just nodded and started unpacking the food. Kuro took that as an ok signal. “You know I can’t believe that the store still looks the same after all this time? Do you still remember the first time we went there?” Kuroo looked up from what he was doing, but Tsukishima did not give a reply. “You were so angry at me for choosing the place because it seemed dubious.”

“More like how you were so hungry and said you’d eat at the first store we see, then it turns out to be a shabby store?” Tsukishima had a flash of the suspicious-looking store, and he replied before he even noticed.  
Kuroo almost jumped for joy when he retorted. ‘He still remembers,’ Kuroo thought. Kuroo restrained himself from grabbing and hugging the man beside him. He still doesn’t know if he will be welcomed or get a punch for a reply. “In my defense, someone asked me to sleepover that night, and their refrigerator is empty.” Kuro settled for a retort as well.

Tsukishima dug his own hole at this one. He tried to hide his blush as he started remembering snippets of what transpired that night. “Just eat, Kuroo-san.” He said as he shoved the food towards Kuroo. Kuroo winced as he noticed the formality in the way Tsukishima addressed him. Still, Kuroo did not let it discourage him just yet.

The older man tried to push his luck a little. After all, that’s why he came here in the first place. “Still as shy as ever, Kei.”

The other man did not reply this time and quietly continued eating. Kuroo played along until they both finished their meals. Kuroo may be pushing his luck, but he is not going to do this recklessly, not when he knows there won’t be a next time to try again. His game plan was to see how far he can go but give his needed breaks, so as not to overwhelm the skittish man he is trying to get a hold of.

The past two years had been hell for Kuroo. He was so heartbroken and lost, so when he decided to continue his studies in the UK, he finished his master’s degree in Chemistry in just two years. He lived and breathed chemistry for those two years just so he can’t remember how he left his heart back home and how home is not a place but a pair of hazel eyes and scrawny arms. Then he would remember that those arms are not his to hold anymore. It got worse when the nights were extra cruel and cold, the exhaustion would dawn on him, and his emotions would completely take over. Those are the nights that Kuroo would often repeat to himself that he never let go of Kei -- that was not a choice to begin with. He just wanted to become a man Tsukki can be proud of. He didn’t know he would lose him along the way.

“I’m done eating.” Tuskishima said, breaking Kuroo’s thoughts.

Kuroo tried to shake the harrowing feeling that’s starting to build up in his chest. This might be his last chance, and he sincerely wants to get his “home” back. He has been exhausted the past two years, and all he wants is to feel that warmth again.

“So, what is it that you want to talk about?” Tsukishima said coldly. Or so it appears that way.  
Kuroo can feel fear and panic starting to come up, but just as he was about to panic, he saw Tsukishima’s tensed posture -- his back straight, his eyes looking forward and sharp, chin up, chest out, as if bracing himself for a fight.

Kuroo’s tension washed away. This is still his Tsukki, his Kei, his home. This is Tsukki when he thinks he is going to get hurt, so he is tensing his whole body as if preparing for a hit. This is Tsukki when he first said, “I like you, you idiot” the first time. This was Tsukki when he introduced Kuroo to his brother then eventually to their parents that “Tetsuro is my boyfriend.” This was Tsuki when he said, “I’m not gonna miss you when you’re gone” when Kuroo first went to the UK to study. This is the home he thought he lost.

Kuroo took a deep breath and looked Tsukishima in the eye, slowly reached for his hand, and felt the fight slowly leave his body.  
“It has always been you, Kei. I'm home.”

xx-----xx

“Bokuto! Where are you going? Come back here!”

“I am just going to pee pee!” Bokuto thundered back to one of the Jackal’s staff.

“Pee pee?!! What are you, a preschooler?” The old man retorted, and the group of half-drunk men laughed out loud. Bokuto ignored them as he rushed to the washroom to relieve himself.

He sighed in relief after doing his business. He was merrily going back to his team when he heard that familiar snarky laughter.

“Can’t be. He hasn’t mentioned that he’s back.” Bokuto mumbled to himself but still followed the voice as curiosity got ahead of him.

“Stupid freak-duo.” It was faint, but for some reason, Bokuto heard it clearly. At this point, Bokuto was like an owl who was caught on headlights.

“Some things never change, no, Tsukki?” Kuroo laughed, but he was obviously comforting Tsukki with the way he holds him, and Tsukishima leans on him.  
Tsukishima said something more, but Bokuto did not catch it any longer. He was too focused on the couple, or rather, ex-couple being lovey-dovey in front of him.

“Hinata bokke!!!!” Tsukishima screamed, and that woke Bokuto up from his shock. It was obvious that Tsukki had a little more drink than he’s used to. He was waving the bottle of beer around while saying, “Hinata Bokke!” and “Kageyama Bokke!” repeatedly. It was an amusing sight for Bokuto; to see the person who is always prepared for snarky comeback can become a person whose vocabulary is reduced to bokke~.

“Give me some more alcohol, Tetsurou!” The younger man ordered the obviously amused male.

It’s been a while since he heard that voice call one of his good buddies. It has also been a while since he saw his old buddy smile carefree like that. Bokuto can still remember the day he got a frantic call from Kenma.

xx----xx

“Bokuto-san?”

“Oya oya, Kenma? This is unusual. What can I do for you? Is Kuroo with you?”

“That’s the thing, about Kuroo…”

Bokuto can’t believe what he heard, but he still came rushing to Kenma’s place and found a Kuroo he has never seen before. He has seen Kuroo pumped up for a game. He has seen a love-struck Kuroo, a defeated Kuroo, a captain Kuroo. He has seen so many faces of Kuro after being friends since high school and even after going pro. But this Kuroo, he has never seen before, and it also broke Bokuto’s heart (even if he has an Akaashi waiting for him home).

“Kuroo?” He whispered softly.

Kuro slowly lifted his head and looked at Bokuto. “Bo… Kei… Kei..” And Kuroo need not say anymore as Bokuto hugged his friend and let him cry loudly for as long as he wanted until his tears were no more.

It took a while, but eventually, Kuroo fell asleep. Kenma and Bokuto were silent at first, but Bokuto couldn’t fathom the idea that Kei Tsukishima broke up with Kuro.

“What happened?” He asked Kenma.

Kenma began his story with how Kuroo went back to Japan after finishing uni in UK. Kuro told Tsukishima that he got a scholarship for a master’s degree in the same university, and he is planning to take the opportunity.

“But that means waiting again for Tsuki, and he can’t anymore?”

Kenma nodded. “Apparently, Tsukishima asked Tetsurou to choose between him or the scholarship, and Tetsuro answered a little too late. That damn Tsukishima broke up with him right there and then and left him without another word. Blocked him everywhere and refused to talk to him in person. Next thing I know, a drunk and broken Kuro Tetsurou is on my doorstep repeating that idiot’s name over and over again.”

xx—xx

Bokuto can still remember that day very clearly. Eventually, Kuroo picked himself back up somehow and went back to UK only to return after finishing his master’s degree in just two years. He knows that he was going home soon, but he did not know it was this soon. Bokuto shrugged off the memory and smiled his usual big smile and haughtily walked over towards the baka couple.

“OYA OYA! WHAT IS THIS?” Bokuto declared his presence.

“Another idiot.” Tsukishima grumbled while holding his head. “Just seeing your face makes me want to throw up. I am going to the washroom.” Tsukishima said as he stood up.

“Can you make it on your own, Kei?” Kuroo asked, but Tsukki just waved him off.

“Deal with that.” He was referring to Bokuto.

Kuroo let Tsukki leave and gave Bokuto a smug face.

“SINCE WHEN? I DESERVE TO KNOW!” Bokuto pouted, but Kuro just laughed out loud.

“Bokuto Kotarou, still the same as ever. Nice to see you too, bro.”

“Don’t change the topic. Since when are you back with Kei? And why didn’t you tell me you are back in Japan? Is it for good already? What-“

“Woah woah one at a time, Bo.”

“Just answer me!” Bokuto looks like he is about to throw a tantrum at this point.

“I’m not going anywhere, so calm down.” Kuroo tried to appease his pouting friend. “I just got back last week and was busy with work and stuff, so I wasn’t able to see anyone aside from Kenma and Kei.”

“Kei this and that, so are you back together or what? Don’t dodge the question!” Bokuto and Kuroo were roughhousing at this point, as Kuroo still refused to answer. Kuroo was having fun teasing Bokuto when he noticed a presence looming over them.

“That was fast?” Kuroo said as he gave Tsuki water immediately.

“I decided not to puke because I don’t like the feeling.”

“It will make you feel better though.”

“It’s fine. Nothing can make me feel better after what the freak-duo did.” Tsukishima was angry again.

“Shouyo and Tobio? What did they do?” Bokuto butted in. Kuroo looked at Tsukishima first asking for approval if he can share with Bokuto.

“Up to you. I don’t want to have anything to do with them!” Tsukki said as he dropped dead on the table.

Kuro fixed Tsukishima’s sleeping body and let him rest against him before fishing out his phone and showing Bokuto a news post.

The post reads “Black Jackal’s Hinata Shoyou and Schweiden Adler’s Kageyama Tobio shared a picture of Saitama Frog’s Tsukishima Kei’s high school pictures.”

“Doesn’t look bad?” Bokuto said.

“Keep reading.” Kuroo snickered.

As Bokuto read further, there was not one but three pictures of half-naked teenager Tsukishima. Bokuto started laughing.

“He’s so pissed because his fans have been asking for half-naked Tsukki pictures. Then those two posted pictures of the old Karasuno team for the memories, but the fans and the press could not just miss half-naked teenager volleyball superstars.”

“He must be so pissed. He was so careful in handling his image.” Bokuto started laughing.

“I can only imagine what he will do to get back at those two. Remember the time when..” And the two of them were back in memory lane about their high school days. Still, Bokuto felt that he was being cheated immediately.

“I get it. I missed you too, bro. But you haven’t answered my question earlier. What’s the deal?”

“Got some time? It’s going to take a while.” Kuro asked his friend, and Bokuto just nodded.

xx—xx

They were on a trip that time. After being in a long-distance relationship for four years, the two of them decided to celebrate Kuroo’s graduation by going on a trip.

The older man brought up this idea even before he received the offer. Now it feels like he was hiding behind good news just to appease a not-so-good one.

It’s their last day of vacation, and Kuroo knows he cannot delay it any longer. “I received an offer for a scholarship,” Kuroo whispered to the man in his arms.

The younger man looked up to Kuroo, sensing that there’s more to this news and not just a scholarship. “What’s the catch?”

At this point, Kuroo sat up, bracing himself for the other man’s reaction. He really can’t hide things from Kei. He pretends not to care, but Kei is always there, observing, looking, checking if anything is out of place. It’s a wonder how Kuroo held on for 5 days without Tsukki suspecting anything. He knows that Kei will not take the news well, so he held the younger man’s hand.

“I got a scholarship at the same university in UK.” He continued.

And then there was silence. Kuroo never let go of the hand he was already holding and, in fact, held on tighter, afraid that the other man will disappear. The long-distance relationship was terrible, with Kei’s volleyball and university and the time zone differences. It was lucky if they can even talk more than once in a week. There were times when they almost gave up, but the two of them held on because they chose to be with the other.

“Kei, say something, please.” Kuroo brought Tsukishima’s hand to his lips and held close to him as if begging for forgiveness.

“Tetsurou,” Tsukishima began, and the other man looked up carefully. “Choose.”

“What?”

“I said choose! The scholarship or me?”

At this point, the blonde has already let go of the other man’s hand and was already standing up and looking at Kuroo with pure hurt and anger in his eyes.

“What kind of question is that?” Kurou could not believe what he was hearing.

But Kei did not answer and paused for a few seconds.

“You know what, never mind. I am done. I am done waiting for you.”

“Kei, please… please… listen to me,” Kuroo begged and pleaded. He tried to stop Tsukki from packing his things, tried to physically drag the younger man to stop moving, but his body felt heavy as lead. The moment he heard that the man he loved for years said he is done waiting, his energy got taken away.

It must be shock. For the next thing that Kuroo remembers, he was trying to contact Kei in any possible way and tried to look for him everywhere, but the other man ignored him no matter how much he begged in pleaded. It was all a blur.

When the realization hit him that his Tsukki was done waiting for him, he was already in front of his best friend’s place and was crying uncontrollably.

xx---xx

“It has always been you, Kei. I am home.”

When Kuroo uttered the words, Kei lost it. He thought he has kept his feelings in check. He thought his decision was right, but he knew he was wrong, so wrong all along, so the tears came on its own.

“I’m so… sorry.” Kei tried his best to mumble.

Without losing a beat, Kuroo was already cradling Kei in his arms. He understood what the sorry meant without Kei even explaining.

“I know, Kei. I know. I’m here. I’m here.”

He tried comforting the younger man, and Tsukki responded by holding onto him tightly and repeatedly whispered sorrys and I love yous. He was so desperate to erase the last two years and willing to do anything if it means getting his heart back.

Kuroo waited for Tsukki to calm down. He gave him water and waited patiently for him to speak, but he did not stop himself from immediately touching him. He waited long enough for this. He didn’t even know he would be able to do this.

“I’m sorry.” Tsukki said again, and Kurou just smiled. The younger man took that as a sign that he can continue to talk.

“At that time, I didn’t know what I was feeling. You know I’m not good with feelings.” He began saying, but he held the older man tighter. He admits that he is still afraid that he will lose this man again. He is not taking chances and does not trust himself to do something stupid again, so he held tighter. “I didn’t mean to make you choose between your dream or me. I never wanted that-“

“But you got scared and hurt, so you lashed out on me.” Kuroo continued, which surprised Tsukki a lot.

“How did you know?”

“I didn’t know immediately. It took me a while to understand.” Kuroo paused for a moment. It took a lot of talk and alcohol before I got it. He thought to himself. “But when I think about it, you were never unreasonable, Kei. An ass sometimes yes, but never unreasonable. I also know how you get defensive when you get hurt and how long-distance took a toll on us.”

The blond man relaxed when Kuroo started talking. He never knew how the other man could understand him this much. He has always wondered how Kuroo knows what he was feeling with just a wrinkle on his forehead or tension on his arm.

“But why just now?” Kei asked.

“I thought I was also unfair to you. I thought it was selfish of me to ask you to wait for me while I build my dreams, so I decided to let you go. I promised myself that I will get back to you, no matter what. But if I see you happy with someone else, that’s the time I will let go.”

“But I’m here.” Kei said stubbornly. “It also took me a while to understand why I did that. And when I finally did, I hated myself for it. And I hated myself more when I couldn’t bring myself to reach out to you.”

This honesty from Kei is not something Kuroo often sees. He then realized that it was not only him who had a hard time these past 2 years.

“Your pride likely got in the way again, yeah?” Kuroo teased and squeezed the younger man’s nose.

“I’m scared to be rejected. So, I guess I convinced myself that what I did was right.”

“But you failed?”

“Obviously.” Tsukki looked up at Kuroo. “You’re not angry?”

Kuroo squeezed Tsukki again. “Doesn’t matter. I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> For someone who finished their MA degree in five years (well in my case, it's two years coursework and three years thesis), two years is such a fast track. We can only imagine how Kuroo worked hard to get back to Tsukki ASAP!  
> \-----  
> ig acct: @oyabros


End file.
